


One night at Freddy's

by king_marionette



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_marionette/pseuds/king_marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер с Five nights at Freddy's, где Кронос – новый охранник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night at Freddy's

"Добро пожаловать в Пиццерию Фредди Фасбира, волшебное место для детей и взрослых.  
Фасбир Развлечений не несет ответственности за ущерб имуществу или личности. Обнаружив вашу смерть…"  
Кронос закатил глаза и выключил телефон. Да-да, ему еще вечером понятно объяснили – сиди всю ночь на жопе ровно и смотри, чтобы никто не додумался залезть в пиццерию. Видимо, они приняли его за дебила, которому нужно повторять дважды.  
Включив планшет, Ампора вздохнул.  
– Чертова работа, – слова сами сорвались с губ, когда его взгляд упал на полутемную комнату, в которой хранились три аниматроника. Если бы мотоцикл не сломался, а отец не зажал денег на ремонт, то хрена с два Кронос пошел бы работать охранником. Особенно в грязную забегаловку, которую вот-вот должны закрыть.  
Из коридоров дуло могильным холодом, но двери нельзя было закрыть. Какому дебилу вообще пришло в голову поставить эти странные автоматические двери вместо обычных? Почему их тянет вверх и с какой стати их закрытие ест столько энергии?  
Ампора решил не забивать свою голову лишними мыслями. Если заряд достигнет нуля, то ему придется дожидаться утра в кромешной темноте, а эта перспектива его не радовала.  
Воткнув в ухо наушник от CD-плеера, Кронос уткнулся в планшет, проверяя камеры. В коридорах пусто, с кухни шел только звук, и в зале никого не было. И так ему придется сидеть целую ночь.  
Кронос щелкнул на коридор рядом с собой и вздрогнул. Один из аниматроников пристально смотрел в камеру, приоткрыв зубастый клюв. Сглотнув, Ампора положил планшет на стол и, вынув наушник, выглянул из комнаты. В коридоре были едва различим плакат с медведем и красный огонек камеры, смотрящей в пол. Ни аниматроников, ни кого-либо еще.  
Кронос даже вышел и прошелся по коридору взад-вперед, заглядывая в углы, чтобы в лишний раз убедиться в том, что там никого нет.  
– Показалось? – спросил он сам себя, хлопая по карману с сигаретами. Он бы давно закурил, но в пиццерии не было ни окон, ни дверей, через которые можно было впустить свежий воздух.  
За его спиной послышался скрежет, словно бы гвоздем провели по школьной доске. Сердце Кроноса облилось кровью. Он быстро вернулся к себе и закрыл двери. От нервов хотелось курить еще больше.  
– Тут кто-то есть? – спросил он через дверь.  
Не услышав ничего в ответ, Ампора потянулся к пачке. Как назло, осталась последняя сигарета. Кронос зажал ее между губ и потянулся к карману куртки, чтобы вытащить зажигалку. Его взгляд упал на окно.  
Сигарета выпала из побелевших губ.  
Через стекло на него смотрел аниматроник, которого Кронос видел в коридоре. То ли курица, то ли утка, чьи безжизненные глаза были устремлены прямо на него.  
Кронос, запоздало вспомнив о сигарете, нагнулся. Ему было все равно, насколько грязный пол. Ему нужно было закурить. Сейчас же.  
Он чиркнул зажигалкой и вдохнул в себя дым.  
Снова зазвонил телефон.  
"Эй, приятель. Не клади трубку. Я звонил тебе, чтобы сказать нечто важное. Не трать энергию. Когда она закончится, двери будут открыты, и тогда они найдут тебя. Знаешь, они хорошие ребята, но если тебя поймают, то подумают, что эндоскелет без костюма. И это против правил. Они попытаются надеть на тебя…"  
Свет погас, и двери медленно поползли вверх. Человек на другом конце телефона все говорил и говорил, но Кронос его не слышал. Он смотрел на фигуры аниматроников, которые стояли около двери. За спиной Ампоры заиграла на удивление успокаивающая мелодия.


End file.
